Always Expect The Unexpected
by PurpleShirt231
Summary: I have no idea where the hell I was going with this but I had an urge to write it. Basically this is about a character I created, she doesnt want Major Jamie Stewart to leave and is suprised, shocked and speechless when he ends up declaring his love for her. The story could be left like this or could be part of a bigger story, but for now it's in - progress.


**WAR HORSE**

**This is the night before Major Jamie Stewart leaves in War Horse. The female character is called Amelia by the way.**

"I want you to stay, Jamie" I said, not thinking about what I was saying.

I was in Jamie's room, sitting in a chair while he has his back to me while he moves about things on his desk.

"You know just as well as I do, I can't" said Jamie, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Jamie, have you even considered what will happen if you don't come back?" I asked.

"I know there is a big chance I will not return. I cannot change that" said Jamie.

"No but you can alter it" I said, pleading for him not to go.

"I don't understand" he turned round to look at me.

"Let me come with you" I said.

"What? Amelia? Do you realise what you're saying?" he asked, stepping forward.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Major. If you won't stay, then I – I'll come with you. What good am I here?" I asked.

"Amelia, what if you don't return and I do? Hm? Do you know what something like that would do to me?" said Jamie, placing his map down on the table then turning back to look at me.

"To you?" I asked, puzzled at his choice of words.

"Ye- Yes" he answered, looking up at me from the ground.

He turned back round and fiddled with the map on the table.

"I can't lose you" he said, his voice shaking slightly, "Not now"

"And I you" I said, standing up, "The way you feel about losing me is the exact same feeling I get about losing you. Don't you see? I, I mean, I.." I mumbled, I couldn't spit it out.

"You what?" asked Jamie, turning back round to look at me.

"I, I have to go" I blurted out. No stupid idiot, where do you think you're going? I thought to myself, well, screamed at myself.

I walked over to the door and was about to leave.

"Amelia" said Jamie, following me to the door.

"Jamie?" I asked him.

"Please, don't go. I leave tomorrow, please I need your company. It comforts me to hear your voice" he said.

I turned to face him and realised how close we were. His face was mere inches from mine. His eyes locked onto mine. Suddenly I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"I don't want you to go, Jamie" I said, tears falling from my eyes.

"I know.." he said, in my surprise he hugged me. I wrapped my arms round his neck and held him tight, he rested his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist, bringing us closer.

I felt a tear land on my cheek that wasn't mine.

"Jamie? Are you crying?" I asked.

"No. Don't be ridiculous. I – I just, okay, yes, Major Jamie Stewart is crying because I don't like seeing you cry, it hurts.." he murmured.

I pulled out of the hug to look at him, I wiped a tear away that was falling down his cheek.

"Oh, Jamie.." I said, "You may be an arrogant prick most of the time but you are sweet"

He gave me a questioning look which I just laughed at.

"I'll miss you" said Jamie.

"I'll miss you too" I said, at this point I thought he was going to kiss me but he wouldn't right?

"Amelia, in these past months we have grown considerably close, and, well, I need to ask you something because if I don't now I fear I'll never get another chance" said Jamie, pacing the room.

"You know you can ask me anything, Jamie" I said, wiping away my own tears.

"Amelia, I was wondering, if, well, if, for god's sake, I wish to court you".

I stood frozen in shock. He – He what?

"Jamie, I, I, I'm speechless.." I mumbled.

He walked over to me and took my hand.

"I must confess my attraction to you. Over the last few weeks it has become, well, significantly greater in the time being and it's caught my attention on more than one occasion. Amelia, I love you and I wish to court you" he said, trying not to mumble.

"Oh, Jamie, I, I love you too. I always have" I said.

"You always have?" he asked.

"Of course, you dafty" I said, we both smiled at each other, "But you leave for France tomorrow, I'll never see you again" I mumbled, more tears appearing.

"I'll make it my duty to come back here, to you" said Jamie, and with that I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't seem to object this as he leaned in more. I broke off the kiss before it got too full on.

"Well, that was unexpected" said Jamie.

"Always expect the unexpected. I mean what do you expect? If you've just said you love someone, always expect that they're going to want to kiss you" I said.

"It's not that I didn't want to, I mean I did want to, I mean, I want you, damn it!" he fought with himself.

I giggled and kissed him quickly to stop him from rambling.

"Jamie" I said.

"Yes?" he asked, lips still inches from mine, he looked down at mine then back up at my eyes.

"Shut up" I said and leaned further in, he leaned in too and we both kissed again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and we both pulled each other closer.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We broke off the kiss and looked at each other.

"Damn it" mouthed Jamie.

"It's Captain Nicholls, can I come in?" asked the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" shouted Jamie.

We both looked at each other again, still in each other's arms. I quickly went and sat casually on a chair, Jamie straightened himself up a bit. He opened the door.

"Ah, James" he said.

"Jamie. Can I?" said Nicholls, motioning to come inside.

"Of course" said Jamie, opening the door wider to let his friend through.

"Amelia" said Nicholls.

"Nicholls" I said, addressing him.

"Em, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything but-" said Nicholls.

"What? Interrupting? You weren't interrupting anything, we were just, talking, yeah talking about-" I was cut off by Jamie before I could finish my cunning lie.

"I asked Amelia if I could court her" said Jamie, bluntly.

Both mine and the Captain's eyes opened wider.

"Oh?" said Nicholls, he cleared his throat, "Well, that was unexpected"

"Always expect the unexpected, Nicholls" said Jamie.

I couldn't help but smirk at him.

**Okay, I don't know where the hell I was going with this but here you go, some War Horse drabble. If you like it please say so, your opinions are much appreciated! xx**


End file.
